


among enemies

by Kalloway



Category: Brand New Quest: The Forsaken Dungeon, Ehrgeiz: God Bless The Ring, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 18:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13641654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: And then Rufus ends up there, too.





	among enemies

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a drabble challenge on Yaoi_Materia. Originally posted ~July 14th, 2004.

They'd started off glaring at one another some weeks before, each one thinking the exact same thing: Perhaps we are dead, perhaps this place is death.

Neither had thought that they'd see the other again, and truthfully neither one wanted to see the other again.

Yet they ended up in a deep conversation after a couple of drinks on a dull night, which could very well have been any night since there was literally nothing better to do in town than have a couple of drinks no matter the situation. Even when a few of them went on the occasional treasure hunt, it was followed by a couple of drinks and the night was dubbed officially dull regardless of the activity of the day.

"Without wings... Without armor..."

In the present, both men shifted their gaze from one another towards the somewhat annoying bard who'd taken to playing in the tavern most every night. The man was talented enough, but after hearing his songs and tales for the twentieth time in as may nights, the charm was beginning to lack.

"I think we should take this as a sign to head back to the hotel," Rufus said, catching a slight look of unamusement from the blond beside him. There was still a thick wall of tension between them, the sort which kept them from seeking more than the most flimsily tangible of relationships yet left them open to repeated hot nights of sweat and orgasms.

Cloud was beginning to wonder just why he was such a masochist. The blame could be spread any of a number of ways, truly. He couldn't help himself though - it was a perversion, yes, but he seemed drawn to his enemies, happy to give himself over in any way desired.

He wasn't the hero anymore, Rufus wasn't the villain. Instead they were two men who happened to fit well in bed and were trapped in what could possibly be the most annoying and boring alternate dimension ever.

"It's as good an idea as any," Cloud replied.

And the next day they rounded up a party and went treasure hunting, an event which was followed by a suitably dull night, a couple of drinks, and a slightly more eloquent revisiting of the previous night.


End file.
